U svijetu medvjeda i leptirova
Vjesnik proljeća Daleko na jugu, dolje pored mora, Proljeće se smijalo pod sunčanim nebom, šetalo po maslinovim gajevima i ispod tamnih čempresa na grobljima i odmaralo se u hladovini pored kamenih crkava na čijim su tornjevima ćutala zvona od starosti. Šetalo se tako Proljeće i mislilo o svom skorom putu na sjever. – Uskoro će vrijeme da pođem gore na svoj dragi sjever. A koga da pošaljem da objavi moj dolazak? – Da li ćeš ti poći, mala moja prijateljice, da javiš da ja dolazim? – obrati se proljeće jednoj lasti koja je upravo toga trenutka vijala jednu bubu oko crkvenog tornja. – Ah, ah, pusti me samo još malo da se na gledam nemirnog mora, a ove godine pošalji nekog drugog umjesto mene – zamoli lasta tako umiljato, da joj niko na svijetu ne bi mogao odbiti molbe. – Pošalji, na primjer, dugonogu rodu, ona je i onako jača od mene. – Rodu? Ko da sad nju nađe; ona je negdje u Egiptu, šeta obalom velike rijeke Nila i gleda krokodile kako se sunčaju u toplome mulju. Moram da potražim koga drugog. To reče Proljeće i pođe uzduž mora da potraži nekog ko će biti njegov ovogodišnji vjesnik. Molilo je mnoge ptičice, ali svaka je htjela da još bar malo ostane u sunčanom primorju: jedna se bojala da je na sjeveru još hladno, drugoj je bilo žao južnog sunca, neke su opet bile zaljubljene u vitke čemprese i tako Proljeće već umorno i tužno od traženja sjede u jedan maslinjak i doboko se zamisli. – Koga, koga da pošaljem na sjever ? – uzviknu ono glasno i skoro u očajanju. – Koga, pitaš? Ta zar se na mene zaboravilo? – javi se nečiji veseo glas iz maslinovih grana. Začuđeno i obradovano Proljeće podiže glavu, ali na svoje veliko čudo ne ugleda nikog. – Hej, ko je to, ko to misli dobrovoljno na moj dragi sjever? Gdje si, junače, ne vidim te? – Otkuda da me i vidiš. Ja sam vjetar Jugo. Jug je moj zavičaj, obišao sam ga već uzduž i poprijeko, poznajem sve zalive, bio sam u svim gradovima, prošao sam kroza sve maslinjake, bezbroj puta obletio sam stare kule i bedeme i ve mi je ovdje postalo dosadno. Velim ti, drage ću volje poletiti na sjever da javim tvoj dolazak. – Ali kako će na sjeveru doznati da ja dolazim, kad tebe, moga glasnika, niko ne može da vidi? Lastu bar svak ugleda i onda kaže: "Eto Prolje ća, dolaze laste." – Ne brini ti ništa – radosno povika Jugo, diže se visoko u sunčan vazduh i poleti put sjevera. Za kratko vrijeme Jugo stiže na vrh prve planin e na sjeveru. Najprije ga osjeti snijeg i odmah stade da se topi. – Ne znam ni sam šta mi je – prošapta on vrlo začuđen – postaje mi tako toplo kao da sam bolestan. Biće sigurno da Proljeće dolazi. U dubokoj mračnoj pećini probudi se zlovoljni medvjed, omirisa vazduh i radostan krenu izlazu. – Osjećam da će uskoro Proljeće. Golica me u nosu topli južni vjetar. Podigavši se s visoke litice, orao krstaš veseo zaokruži nad planinom. – Ohoho, čini mi se da Jugo duva u moja krila, a to je znak da je Proljeće blizu. S planine se Jugo spusti u nizine još ponegdje pokri¬vene slojem tanka snijega. – Ko me je to zovnuo? – prošapta visibaba začuđeno provirivši ispod snijega. – Gle, kome je to zovnuo, sve mi se čini da sam čula nečiji glas? – I mene je neko probudio, lijepa susjetko – začu se sneni glas jednog starog drijena. –Moram da požurim da razvijem svoje zlatne cvjetove, jer čim se ja probudim, znači da će ubrzo Proljeće, a ja među prvima moram da ga pozdravim. – Ti da ga prvi pozdraviš! To pravo pripada samo meni i mojim bijelim cvjetovima – povika jedan crni trn iz obližnje živice poznat inače kao velika svađalica. – A možda i meni – čuse iz blizine jagorčevina. – Svak će reći da su moji žuti cvjetovi najljepši dar Proljeću. Zadovoljan Jugo je slušao njihovu prepirku, osluškivao kako pucketaju pupovi na drveću, gledao vesele vrane kako se dižu iznad oranica, pa se onda odjednom i sam zamisli: koji li je to najljepši dar koji se sprema Proljeću? Zamisli se tako Jugo, duboko se zamisli i krenu da pogleda ko je to spremio najljepši dar za Proljeće. Lutao je nekoliko dana, divio se zlatnim cvjetovima drijena, bijelim visibabama, žutoj jagorčevini, rascvjetalom crnom trnu, i tek jednog sunčanog jutra, dok je lutao kroza žbunove na ivici jednog brežuljka, on zadivljen zastade opijen divnim mirisom. Ispod žbuna ga je gledao skroman cvjetić modar kao njegovo rodno more daleko tamo dolje na jugu. – Gle, evo ga, našao sam ga. Zar ovo nije najljepši dar Proljeću? – povika on radostan i podiže se visoko u sunčan vazduh noseći sa sobom miris ljubičice. – Ah, ah, ne vjerujem da je ljepšeg mirisa našao čak ni moj daleki rođak, vjetar iz Indije. Pijan od radosti on čak zaboravi i na koju stranu treba da duva i stade da se vrti u krug baš kao obijesni vihor. I zabavljen tako svojom igrom nije ni opazio, da Proljeće već bješe stiglo i u ozbiljni sjeverni kraj. Žuća račundžija Žuća, veseli ovčarski pas, odveden je da čuva vinograd. U jednom uglu vinograda, do druma kojim prolaze skitnice i lopovi, namjestili su pseću kućicu, pored nje su udarili kolac, za kolac su svezali lanac, a na kraju lanca – Žuću. U vinogradu nema ni ovaca, ni mačaka, ni ostalih pasa – ničega, i zato je Žući bilo strašno dosadno. Da laje na cvrčke – ne ide, to nikad ne rade pristojni ovčarski psi; da obnoć broji zvijezde – sačuvaj bože, da skiči – uzalud. Elem, prava nevolja, pa to ti je. Sjedi tako Žuća pred kućicom, gleda jednim okom u nebo, pa onda sa oba oka osmotri drum, da vjetar slučajno ne bi nanio kakvog kradljivca grožđa. Ali kao za pakost, nikog ni na nebu, ni na drumu. – Au-vau, koće ovako sam živjeti – zijevnu on od puste dosade progutavši zauzgred jednu bezobraznu muvu. – Baš je teško biti sam. – Niste sami, mnogopoštovani – začu se iza njega nečiji sitan učtiv glas. – Tu je još i moja neznatna malenkost. Žuća se iznenađen okrenu. Na vrh gomilice izrivene zemlje stajala je jedna mlada krtica i začuđeno ga gledala. – A ko si ti? – obradova se Žuća neobičnom gostu. On dotad ne bijaše vidio nijednu krticu. – Ja sam, uvaženi prijatelju, krt koji živi pod zemljom. Zovu me Dvaput Dva Jeste Pet. – Dvaput Dva Jeste Pet – začuđeno promrmlja Žuća koji je inače odlično znao račun. –Čudno ime, druže, a uz to još pogrešno. – Možda je zaista tako, veleučeni – skromno priznade krt. – To ime dao mi je naš učitelj iz Velikog Krtičnjaka zato što slabo znam račun. – Aha, aha! – uskliknu Žuća. – Sad razumijem. Ti si, dakle, nekakav opasan račundžija. – Tako je, premudri. A ko ste vi, ako smijem da znam? Nikad još ne vidjeh tako veliko stvorenje. – Ja sam ovčarski pas, zovu me Žuća. Čudiš se koliki sam? A šta bi tek rekao da vidiš mog brata. On je dugačak dvaput toliko koliko polovina mene. – Jao, jao, ta nije mogućno – zaprepasti se krt. – To je onda prava grdosija. – Tako je, druže – nasmija se Žuća raspoložen da zbija šalu s rđavim račundžijom. – A kako bi se tek ti začudio, kad bih ti ispričao kako sam jurio strašnu zvijerku kratkouhog i dugorepog zeca. – Hajde pričaj, veleumni – zamoli ga Dvaput Dva Jeste Pet, koji je neobično volio priče. – Dobro, slušaj. Poranim ti ja jednog jutra i to vrlo rano, tačno u pet sati i stodvadeset minuta, preskočim baštenski plot visok triput po četvrtinu metra i – bub u baštu. Kad tamo, ima šta i da se vidi. U kupusu gricka strašna zvijerka zec. Uši mu dugačke dvadeset i dva decimetra manje dva metra, a rep, strašno dugačka repina, čitav metar manje devedeset devet centimetara. – Auh, auh, da strašne zvijerke, da grdnog repon je! – prenerazi se Dvaput Dva Jeste Pet. – Nije to ništa, moj druže – nastavlja Žuća. – Ja zalajah tako gromovito da se čulo deset puta manje od deset kilometara, zadrhtaše sve zvijezde koliko ih je god toga jutra bilo na nebu, a moj ti zec, kad to ču, skoči, skoči čitav jedan hiljaditi dio kilometra, a ja ne bio lijen, pa i ja skočih čitav metar, a zec opet hiljaditi dio kilometra, a ja opet jedan metar... – I zec, razumije se, pobježe, jer je bio mnogo brži – uskliknu Dvaput Dva Jeste Pet. – Jeste vraga. A ja ti onda prikupih svu svoju snagu i skočih devet stotina i devedeset i devet milimetara. – I prestiže zeca – obradova se krt. – Ama ni blizu – nastavi Zuća. – Moj ti zec onda stade da skače četiri puta po četvrt metra, a ja samo dvaput po pola metra... Jurili smo se tako dvadeset i pet sati manje jedan dan i zec mi već bijaše odmakao stoti dio metra. – Jao, jao, koliko ti je samo odmakao – začudi se mladi krt. – Pa da li si ga ikad stigao? – Da li sam ga stigao? Evo, pa sam izračunaj. Kad smo stali da trčimo, on je bio deset metara ispred mene, a dok smo trčali, on je pretrčao deset kilometara, a ja pet puta po dva kilometra više deset metara. Sad ti je jasno, da li sam ga stigao. – Auh, pa odmah se vidi da si ga prestigao i to vrlo mnogo. – Prestigao! Čuješ, mladiću, pogriješio je onaj ko ti je dao ime Dvaput Dva Jeste Pet. Ja bih te nazvao Dvaput Dva Jeste Šest. Baš ništa ne znaš računa. – Ček, ček, zbunio sam se – promuca krt i stade u sebi da računa. – Aha, sad znam, on je tebi daleko izmakao. Žuću začudi toliko neznanje. – Izmako! E, ti si pravi Dvaput Dva Jeste Sedam. – Pa šta je onda bilo? – plačno upita radoznali krt. – Šta je bilo? Da znaš samo šta je dalje bilo. Ah, to je najdivnija priča koju su ikad čule uši, ali ja ti je neću kazati sve dok ne naučiš dobro da računaš i dok sam ne izračunaš da li sam stigao zeca. A kad sve to lijepo svršiš, dođi k meni pa ću ti pričati priču o mački i goveđoj glavi. A sad, doviđenja, neću više da razgovaram s neznalicom. Kad naučiš da računaš, prijavi se. I Žuća dostojanstveno uđe u svoju kućicu, a Dvaput Dva Jeste Pet vrati se pokunjen u svoju rupu i ode u mjesto Veliki Krtičnjak, da traži učitelja. Sljedeće godine Dvaput Dva Jeste Pet došao je u posjetu Žući, ali sa novim imenom; zvao se Dvaput Dva Jeste Četiri. Postao je najbolji račundžija među svim krticama i Žuća mu je nastavio priču o sebi i zecu, o mačku i goveđoj glavi i još o mnogim stvarima koje je mogao da zna samo jedan stari ovčarski pas koji je čuvao stado toliko godina, da je već dobio i pseću penziju i otišao da čuva vinograd. Pauk, bubica i vjetrovi Ispod niske strehe jednog starog hambara, tamo gdje se čak ni vjetar ne sjeti da češće zaviri, stao je da plete mrežu jedan stari pauk, čuveni razbojnik, koga su ljudi već desetak puta protjerali iz svojih kuća. Pleo je mračni lovac mrežu i srdito gunđao: – Provrijedniću se, pa ću premrežiti čitavo nebo, zakloniću sunce i ljudi će onda da sjede u mraku. Tako im treba, kad su toliko puta pokidali moju divnu mrežu. Aha-ha-ha-ha... Jedna mala bubica tvrdih krila, koja je bila toliko siromašna da nije imala ni kuće, ni pravog zavičaja, pa čak ni imena, baš je milila uz brvna hambara, a kad je čula šta pauk govori, jako se začudi. – Ali, dragi prijatelju, zašto hoćeš da svojom mrežom zakloniš sunce? Zar nije ljepše kad je sunčan dan i kad svaka travka pjeva i veseli se? – Hu, kakvo sunce, kakve travke! – namršti se pauk koji je uvijek živio po sumračnim uglovima. – Živjeti u mraku i plesti mreže, to je prava radost. Prezirem iz dna trbuha one paukove koji pletu mreže po seoskim živicama; tamo je suviše svijetlo za jednog pauka. – I zar baš misliš da premrežiš nebo i da zakloniš sunce? – sa strahom pripita bubica uplašeno gledajući velikog pauka. – Oho-ho, ti još sumnjaš u to! Pričekaj samo, za dva dana sve će biti gotovo i onda će u čitavom svijetu biti sumračno i tiho, tako ću gustu mrežu oplesti. Zemlja će onda postati carstvo Velikog Pauka. I svi će se onda klanjati moćnom osvajaču neba. Kad ču te riječi, bubica se jako, jako sneveseli, jer niko više od nje nije volio sunčane dane. A kad bi pljusnula kiša, ona je šćućurena i tužna sjedila pod kakvim mokrim listom i zabrinuto provirivala kad će se pokazati vedro nebo. – Oh, oh, kako da spasim nebo, kako da zaštitim sunce? – vajkala je sirota bubica silazeći niz hambarska brvna. –Idem da potražim nekog koće da uplaši ovu strašnu životinju i da je natjera da se ostavi svoje zle namjere. Lutajući kroz travu bubica u čitavoj šumi zlatnog maslačka naiđe na bumbara koji se, zujeći po čitav dan uokolo, samo hvalisao svojom odjećom i svojim junaštvom. – Prekrasni bumbaru, stara delijo i junače, treba mi pomoć protiv jednog rđavog stvorenja – obrati mu se bubica. – Hr-vr, zuu-zuu, koji je to rđavko, pokaži mi ga samo, paćeš da vidiš šta će od njega biti – važno zagunđa bumbar. – Znate, mnogopoštovani bumbaru, to je jedan rđav stvor koji plete veliku mrežu kojom će da pokrije čitavo nebo i da zakloni sunce. – Au, au, zrr-vrrr, kakva li je to životinja, kad toliku mrežu plete? – prestraši se bumbar. – Oprostite, ovaj, ali ja... hm, nije da ne smijem, nego, eto, tako... nemam vremena da dođem i da ga izlupam. I zbunjen bumbar se podiže i odleti kroz plavi vazduh. Rastužena bubica krenu dalje da traži spasioca. Ali kome god se obratila, svak je sa strahom odustajao od borbe čujući da taj razbojnik plete mrežu kojom će premrežiti čitavo nebo. – Kolika li tek mora da bude ta životinja, kad joj je tolika mreža – pomišljao je svak već unapred drhteći od straha. A kad čak i ponositi jelenak odbi da se bori s takvim čudovištem, sirota bubica se vrati u blizinu hambara i već u samu noć skloni se pod jedan list opao s lipe. I tek što je počela da drijema, spolja se začu tiho šušketanje i nečiji tanak glasić zacvili nad samom bubicom: – Hej, ima li koga ovdje?... O, dobro veče, domaćice. Izvinite, ja sam povjetarac Noćnik i vrlo sam radoznalo stvorenje... Ovaj, onaj... ne ljutite se možda što sam vam uznemiravao san? – O, izvolite samo, izvolite naprijed – ponudi ga gostoljubiva bubica. – Istina, moj noćašnji stan vrlo je skroman, ali... ali, gdje ste vi, zaboga, ne vidim vas? – He-he, he-he, ja sam, znate, nevidljivo stvorenje. Svi su vjetrovi nevidljivi. – Hm, da, da, razumijem – zbunjeno mu se opravda bubica. – Ja sam brižna, pa se toga nisam ni sjetila. – Brižna si? A radi čega, ako se smije znati? Ja nikad u životu nisam bio brižan, pa sam već i zbog toga radoznao. – Bezbrižni moj goste, strašne se stvari događaju. Tu gore pod hambarskom strehom jedno čudovište plete mrežu kojom će zakloniti nebo, sakriti sunce, a po svoj prilici i sve zvijezde i Mjesec. – Gle, gle, gle, baš sam radoznao da vidim kako izgleda to čudovište, baš sam radoznao – i Noćnik tako brzo odleti da čitav list zadrhta, a bubica ne stiže ni da se začudi. Gunđajući pauk se upravo spremao da spava u jednom uglu svoje mreže, kad Noćnik doleti pod strehu i povika: – Hura, hura, stanuje li ovdje budući osvajač neba? Htio bih da ga vidim. – Auh, trista mu stršljenova, kakva se to bitanga dere iz mraka? Ala me uplaši, skitnice noćna, lopove... Sijevaj odavde, pa ma ko to bio da bio. Ne primam goste koji noću dolaze, njima savjest nikad nije čista. – A, tako ti dakle – naljuti se Noćnik. – Čekaj samo, čekaj, idem ja u planinu da pozovem svog starog rođaka Velikog Vjetra. On će već naučiti pameti one koji misle da premreže nebo. I Noćnik poleti put daleke ljubičaste planine i ubrzo pronađe Velikog Vjetra u dubokom gorskom klancu. Velikom Vjetru bilo je tijesno u vlažnoj guduri, pa se po svu noć svađao s drvećem. – Hej, rođače, imam za nešto da te molim – javi se zadihano Noćnik. – Nečujem; glasnije, mladiću, jer sam već napola oglušio u ovoj guduri – prodera se Veliki Vjetar. – Rođače, rođačino, jedan pletač mreža sprema se da premreži nebo. Molim te, pođi i nauči ga pameti – povika Noćnik što je mogao glasnije. – Aha-ha-ha, to je onaj mračnjak pauk. Znam ja njega dobro. Odavna bi on nešto tako učinio da nije nas vjetrova koji počistimo sve što ne valja u svijetu. I pošto se još jednom gromko nasmija, Veliki Vj etar jurnu iz planinskog klanca, prohuja preko brežuljaka i polja i kad stiže do onoga hambara, dunu pod strehu, počisti za trenutak i pauka i njegovu mrežu, pa od obijesti ponese sa sobom čak i onaj list pod kojim je spavala brižna bubica. Umorna bubica čvrsto je spavala te noći, pa nije ni opazila kad je prošao Veliki Vjetar, a kad se ujutru trgla iza sna, grdno se začudi ugledavši iznad sebe modro nebo i sunce koje se rađalo. – Bože, bože, da čudnih stvari: neko mi je odnio krov iznad glave dok sam spavala. I sva sreća što sam noćas bila pokrivena nebeskim svodom, inače bih, bez sumnje, jako nazebla. I mala buba, još snena, zijevnu, junački protegnu sve svoje noge i stade da se penje uz hambar. – Hajde da vidim šta je uradio onaj pakosnik. Ali kad se pope pod strehu, buba se jako iznenadi kad pauka ne nađe na njegovom starom mjestu. – Gdje li je samo onaj pletač mreža? – glasno se začudi ona. – Pletač mreža? Ohoh-ho, odnio ga je noćas Veliki Vjetar – začu se iza nje tih glasić. Bubica se začuđeno okrenu. Iza nje nije bilo nikog. – Hej, ko to sa mnom zbija šalu? Gdje si ti, ljubazni govorniče? – Ho-ho, ho-ho, ja sam Jutarnji Povjetarac, brat Noćnikov. I ja sam takođe nevidljiv. Moj brat otišao je već na spavanje, a mene je zamolio da ti kažem što se desilo zlobnom pauku. Dovi đenja, mali druže, letim da vidim šta rade golubovi na tornju. Odleti Jutarnji Povjetarac, a mala crna buba izmili na sunce i sva blažena stade da šapuće: – Oh, dobri vjetrovi, vi koji čistite svijet od mreža i paukova, kako vam je zahvalno moje malo srce. Oh, veliki vjetrovi... Medvjed i kruška Živio na jednom kraju Grmeč - Planine medvjed Gun đalo, živio onako kao i toliki ostali medvjedi u toj planini: čitave godine, osim zime koju bi c ijelu prespavao, brinuo se samo o tome šta će da pojede, pronalazio stare šuplje bukve u kojima su stanovale divlje pčele i otuda vadio med kad gazde nije bilo kod kuće. Razumije se da je tom prilikom ponekad i nastradao napadnut od divljih pčela, ali sve mu to nije smetalo da se po volji širi i dulji u tome dijelu planine, sve dok mu se jednog dana nije prohtjelo meso od ovaca i pošto je već zaklao dvije-tri ovce, seljaci se odluč iše da takvog štetočinu protjeraju iz svoga kraja. Diže se jedne nedjelje čitavo selo sa čupavim ovčarskim psima, sa budžama, puškama škljocarama i starim kantama u koje su tako lupali da se Gunđalu dlaka ježila od straha i on je onako trom i težak stao da bježi tako žurno i bezobzirno, da su mu se poslije čitava tri dana smijale sve šumske životinje počevši od vuga koje su sjedile u svojim gnijezdima obješenim visoko u rašljama drveća pa sve do debelih prugastih jazavaca koji su povazdan kopali rupe ispod žila drveća, a noću išli u polja i krali seljacima kukuruz. Brbljive svrake začas su raspričale Gunđalovu sramotu po čitavom tome kraju, da su za nju čule čak i divlje svinje koje su živjele duboko u vlažnom šumskom gustišu i inače nikad nisu znale nikakvih novosti. A naš Gunđalo od velike sramote pobježe daleko, čak na drugi kraj Grmeč-Planine, nađe tamo neku staru pećinu i odluči da se tu stalno nastani. Već sljedećih dana pošao je Gunđalo da malo pobliže upozna okolinu svog novog boravišta. Hodajući tako tamo-ovamo po šumi Gunđalo se vrlo obradova kad na jednom proplanku, pokraj nekakvog starog puta, ugleda jednu veliku staru krušku koju tu bijahu još davno zasadili neki ugljenari koji su u tome kraju dugo vremena živjeli i spremali ugalj. – Hura! – povika on sav radostan videći drvo okićeno krupnim, tek dozrelim plodovima – evo me. I odmah se prope uza stablo i stade da drma drvo, ali kako je kruška bila stara i debela, ona se samo malo strese i jedva tri-četiri natrula crvljiva ploda otpadoše i bubnuše u travu ispod drveta. – Gle! – pomisli srdito Gunđalo – kako se ne da stresati; ali čekaj, čekaj, sad sam se sjetio kako ću ipak doći do krušaka. I rekavši to on u blizini nađe jedan golem težak kamen i svom snagom grunu njim o stablo. Zastenja bolno i strese se do korijena veliko drvo, sunuše s njega kruške kao gràd, a na stablu ostade bijela rana, jer kamen bijaše razmrskao i odvalio veliki komad kore. – Jao, zašto me udari? – zašumori tužno stara kruška. – Šta sam ti ja kriva? Ako hoćeš mojih plodova, a ti pričekaj dok potpuno sazru, i oni će već sami otpasti. Inače, ako me budeš ovako udarao, mogla bih se još i osušiti, pa dogodine nećeš imati nijedne kruške. – Šta je mene briga za dogodine – odvrati joj grubo Gunđalo. – Ja hoću sad da se najedem. I ponovo stade onim kamenom da udara jadno drvo. Tako je radio iz dana u dan sve do duboke jeseni, a kad vrijeme zahladni, on se zavuče duboko u svoju pećinu, sklupča se i pade u dubok zimski san. Potkraj drugog ljeta opet se prisjeti Gunđalo da obiđe onu krušku i vrlo se začudi kad ugleda na njoj tek ponegdje sitan kržljav plod. Drvo je tužno šumilo na vjetru. – Eto, medvjede, vidi sad što si od mene urad io, da si me lani poslušao i ove bi godine imao sočnih i krupnih krušaka. – Šta! – povika srdito Gunđalo – ti mene, dakle, da učiš, glupa, hrapava kruško? Ti nisi htjela da rodiš samo meni za inat! I ponovo zgrabi onaj veliki kamen i stade još jače da udara u stablo kruške tako da je izranjavio svu koru i prestade tek onda kad se već bijaše sasvim umorio. Prođe opet jedna godina i nastupi već i treća jesen otkad se Gunđalo bijaše nastanio u svom novom obitavalištu. Pronašavši negdje duboko u bukovoj šumi, u jednom šupljem drvetu, napušteno ležište divljih pčela, Gunđalo se tako najede starog saća i pokvarenog meda, da ga je trbuh žestoko zabolio, i pošto je tri dana ležao u svojoj pećini, a trbuh ga nikako nije prestajao, on pođe da traži savjeta od jednog vrlo starog lisca koji počitavoj šumi bijaše poznat kao odličan ljekar. – Hm – reče ljekar pošto ga je dugo pregledao i pipao po trbuhu – svemu je kriva tvoja proždrljivost! Možeš brzo da se izliječiš jedino sočnim zrelim kruškama. – Kruškama! – uskliknu radosno medvjed. – Baš imam u blizini svoje kuće jednu divnu krušku. Idem odmah tamo. I brzo požuri kroza šumu put one kruške, ali kad dođe na proplanak gdje je ona stajala, Gunđalo se grdno zapre¬pasti i sneveseli. Stara kruška bila se već gotovo sasvim osušila i tek su se na jednom kraju vidjele dvije-tri zelene grane. – Šta je to s tobom?! – povika preplašeno medvjed. – Ja došao da se liječim tvojim kruškama, a ti, gle, osušila se! – Da – šapatom odgovori kruška – umirem. Upropastila me je tvoja nerazumna proždrljivost. Još malo i ja ću već biti mrtva! Eto ti što si učinio... Čuvši te riječi Gunđalo neveselo sjede ispod drveta i ćuteći slušaše kako kruška tiho šumeći čita svoju samrtnu molitvu. I mjesec je već odavna bio izišao i smijao se na svoju sliku koju bijaše ugledao u jednoj lokvici na proplanku, a Gunđalo je još uvijek tužan sjedio ispod umirućeg drveta i, po prvi put dotada, njegovo se tvrdo srce razmekšalo i on je, kajući se iskreno, plakao na jasnoj žutoj mjesečini za starom kruškom koja je umirala. Hrabri Mita i drekavac iz rita Jedne mlake proljetne večeri, dok je grupa ribara sa svojim malim čamcima loveći ribu vukla mreže po širokoj razlivenoj Savi u blizini jednog velikog rita obraslog šašom, trskom i kojekakvim drugim kiselim barskim travama, odjedanput se iz mraka u ritu začuo takav prodoran i snažan krik i nekakva piskava dreka, da su ribari svi do jednog zadrhtali, problijedili i stali se preplašeno zglêdati. – Drekavac! – prošaptao je uplašeno najstariji ribar, starac duge sijede kose. I na to su se ostali ribari još više prestr ašili i problijedili kao zimska zora, jer su svi odreda, kao nepismeni i prosti ljudi, bili vrlo praznovjerni i vjerovali su u priče o čudnoj i neobičnoj prikazi koja se zove drekavac i koja svojom drekom predskazuje bolesti i nesreće, potapa čamce siromašnih ribara i u pomrčini navodi seljake sa njihovim kolima u glibovite opasne močvare i kanale. Svi su hitro stali da skupljaju i privlače u čamce svoje mokre teške mreže i ne obraćajući pažnju na to što su im iz mreža svaki čas iskakali krupni blistavi šarani i ostale ribe, a onda su žurno zaveslali na suprotnu obalu, tamo gdje se nalazilo malo ribarsko seoce. I već odmah te iste večeri čitavo je seoce saznalo da se u ritu na suprotnoj obali, tamo gdje je bilo najviše ribe, pojavio zloglasni drekavac. Svi su se pozatvarali u svoje kućice, niko nije smio ni da proviri napolje, a kamoli da pređe sokakom do susjedne kuće, a pustim blatnjavim ulicama sela šetao se jedino Strah zamotan u tamni ogrtač i provirivao na čvrsto pritvorene prozorčiće kuća. A jedini u čitavom ribarskom seocetu koji nije povjerovao u priču o drekavcu niti se bio uplašio – to je bio mali Mita, dvanaestogodišnji sin jednog ribara. On je jedini iz sela išao u školu u dosta udaljeno susjedno mjesto, bio je već u četvrtom razredu, pa je iz učiteljevog pričanja i iz knjiga koje je pročitao znao da ne postoje vještice, vukodlaci, gvozdenzube, drekavci i ostala izmišljena čudovišta kojih se praznovjerni svijet plaši. A inače, on je u čitavom seocetu bio poznat kao najjači i najhrabriji dečko koji je sam samcat usred noći smio da obiđe čitavo selo i da se čak čamcem prošeta po Savi. I kako ribari već treće večeri nisu smjeli da idu da love ribu, a u selu se sve više počela da osjeća oskudica u hrani, jer je selo uglavnom živjelo od prodaje ribe, to mali Mita odluči da se uveče uputi čamcem u rit i da vidi kakvo je to stvorenje koje se noću onako užasno dere i kriči plašeći ribare. Dok su mu otac i majka spavali, Mita se krišom izvukao napolje, prošao kroza selo i izbio na savsku obalu. Iznad čamaca, nad vodom, drijemale su u noći pognute vrbe i zelena kosa spuštala im se čak do površine rijeke. Svuda mir i tišina, samo Sava jedva čujno šumori. Prelijeću oblaci i svaki čas zaklanjaju mjesec. A onda tišinu raspara snažan glas iz rita sa susjedne obale. Mali Mita zadrhta, ali ipak odvažno sjede u očev ribarski čamac i zavesla preko Save put rita. Čas bi ga sakrila pomrčina, a čas bi ga opet obasjao krupan pun mjesec koji bi iznenada izronio iza teških oblaka i začuđeno gledao malog junaka kako se povija veslajući preko rijeke. – Kud li se to uputio mali Mita? – pitali su se među sobom talasići, zapljuskujući bokove čamca. – On ide u rit da bije veliki boj s čudovištem koje diže glupu dreku i plaši ribare! – odgovorila im je s vrbove grane mudra sova i nečujno sunula nekuda u noć. A mali Mita doveslao je do suprotne obale i jegov čamac nečujno je uplovio među trske i zaustavio se na muljevitom dnu plitke močvare. I tek što je bosim nogama stupio napolje zagazivši do koljena u meki mulj, sasvim u blizini javio se onaj strašni krik tako da se našem malom junaku koža od straha naježila, ali je ipak stao oprezno da se šulja prema onome mjestu odakle se glas čuo, sam sebe usput hrabreći: – Nema drekavaca, to je izmišljotina. Ovaj glas liči na glas divlje patke, samo je mnogo jači. I kad je, oprezno razmičući trsku, već sasvim blizu prišao onome mjestu, iznenada iziđe mjesec iza oblaka i Mita dva koraka ispred sebe ugleda neku pticu malo poveću od divlje patke: glave dignute put neba ona je resko i zaglušno kričala tako da je Mita opet zadrhtao od njenog neobičnog glasa. – A to li si ti, gospodine drekavče, čekaj, sad ćeš da vidiš ko je Mita! – prošaputao je u sebi naš mali junak. Kako mu je ptica bila okrenuta leđima i nije ga vidjela, on se lagano nagnuo i čitavom dužinom pao po njoj zgrabivši je snažno objema rukama za vrat. Zamro je krik u grlu neobične ptice i ona je stala očajnički da se otima lepršajući krilima i prskajući Mitu blatnom vodom, ali je on nije puš tao iz ruku. Odnio je pticu do čamca i zamotao je u komad stare poderane mreže, a onda je veselo zaveslao natrag put sela. – Hej, ustajte, ulovio sam vašeg drekavca! – povikao je Mita u prozore prvih seoskih kuća i začas se oko njega sjatilo čitavo selo. U kućici njegova oca, pokraj male škiljave lampe, okupljeni seljaci začuđeno su razgledali barsku pticu koja se još uvijek otimala puštajući katkad svoj neobični snažni krik. Sutradan su pticu odnijeli u grad gdje im je edan stari bradati gospodin rastumačio da je to ptica zvana bukač ili nebogled, dosta rijetka u našim krajevima, koja se pojavljuje obično u proljeće po močvarnim predjelima i svojim snažnim i neobi čnim glasom plaši noću praznovjerni svijet koji misli da je to nekakvo čudovište zvano drekavac. Junaštvo malog Mite pročulo se ubrzo po čitavom tome kraju, a slavonski Cigani koji su kroza selo prolazili na svojim malim šarenim kolima raznesoše mu slavu još i dalje i tako je priča o njegovu junaštvu doprla čak i do nas. A od toga dana u njegovu selu niko više ne vjeruje u drekavca. Priča starog druma Njiše se u šumi zlatna pšenica u noći punoj mjesečine. Talasa se teško sazrelo klasje i čitava njiva pjeva pjesmu o vrijednim i neumor nim rukama i o tome kako se u rano jutro diže seljak na rad sa svojim šarenim volovima i pozdravlja sunce na izlasku. Pjeva plodna njiva veliku pjesmu o znoju i radu, a pored nje se otegao ćutljivi prastari kameniti drum sav bijel od prašine i pažljivo sluša pjesmu. Osluškuje stari drum sav preliven srebrnom mjesečinom, drhti od tihe radosti čak i njegovo kamenito srce i on uzbuđen pita njivu: – Zašto se veseliš noćas? Kakva je to čudna pjesma koja dira čak i moje granitno srce? – Radujem se, jer sam plodna i donosim korist! – odgovori mu njiva. – Seljak koji me je obradio uložio je u mene sve svoje nade i one su se danas ispunile, sazrelo je zlatno žito. Radujem se, jer više nisam pusta i besplodna kao nekad. – Razumijem dobro tvoju radost – reče joj stari drum. – Ej-hej , i ja sam tugovao mnogo stotina godina pa sam se tek od lani razveselio i moja je tuga pobjegla daleko, daleko, mislim da se više nikad neće ni vratiti. Stara je to i dugačka pri ča, draga moja. – Pa hajd' mi je ispričaj, noć je tako lijepa, a ja od radosti ne mogu da zaspim, slušaću te – zamoli ga njiva. – Pričaj, pričaj – saleti ga i sanjivi mjesec – čitavu noć putujem pa mi se drijema.Razdrijemaj me svojom pričom pa ću te svake noći politi svojom srebrnom rijekom da ćeš biti ljepši i od same duge. Zamisli se stari drum, duboko se i daleko zamisli, dok se sjeti po četka svoje priče, a onda stade da pripovijeda. "Još davno, tako davno da se jedva sjećam toga, sagradiše me od granita stari umješni Rimljani. I tek što se zabijelih preko brda i dolina, tek što se htjedoh obradovati modrom nebu, kad preko mene zatutnjiše kopita rimske konjice i zazvoni bat koraka oklopljenih rimskih vojnika. Odoše vojske na sj ever i ubrzo se vratiše prorijeđene, s mnogo ranjenika i mnogo roblja i plijena. Plakalo je roblje boso gazeći po mojim tvrdim leđima, kapale su u prašinu tople suze, mukala su opljačkana goveda, a vojnici su mirisali na krv i na paljevinu. Duboko se rastužih i bi mi vrlo teško. – Zar sam zbog ovoga sagrađen? – tužno pomislih. Dugo su po meni gazile vojske Istočnog Rimskog Carstva krećući se iz ponositog Vizanta, a onda jednog dana osvanuše na meni prve čete sa sjevernih strana, ljudi plave kose i širokih pleća – Sloveni. I opet se stala prolijevati krv, još mnogo puta sinuo je ubilački mač i zazvonio bronzani lûk, dok najzad zauvijek nije nestalo blistave vojske Vizanta. Ali se još uvijek po meni prolijevala krv: zapamtio sam još mnogi bratoubilački plemenski rat, galopirale su po meni čete skitničkih naroda – Tatara, Avara i Kumana – jašući konje, brze kao vjetar, a jednog dana zadrhtao sam pod silnom vojskom turskog sultana. Vidio sam i velikog vezira Kara Mustafu i Sulejmana Sjajnog kad su silne vojske na Beč predvodili, stenjala je zemlja pod njihovom silom, a danas ih, eto, više nema. I vidjeh još mnogo sile i sjaja, i krvi i suza, i carskih napada, i trgovačkih karavana iz Dubrovnika, i tužnih povorki roblja, ali se nikad ne obradovah, jer je na meni uvijek neko tužio, patio, strahovao i plakao, i nikad me nije ohodio srećan i veseo stvor. I tek lani se prvi put u životu iskreno obradovah." – Gle! A radi čega? – prekida ga mjesec. – Svakako se po tebi provezao carević u zlatnoj kočiji? – Ne, nije bilo nikakvih carević a – nastavi drum – nego je uz moju desnu ivicu, na kraju ovoga sela, lani bila sagrađena visoka svijetla škola; nasmijala se na me jednog dana sa svojih desetak visokih prozora, već potpuno dovršena. I tada, je dnog jutra u ranu jesen, veselo sam se probudio od nestašnog topota mnogobrojnih dečjih nogu; sa svih strana sela slivala su se na me radosna dječica i trčeći prema školi radosno su uzvikivala: – Da divnog druma, kako je lijepo po njemu otrčati do škole. Deder, potrčimo još. Čisto sam oživio i podmladio se od njihove vesele cike i nevinog nestašluka, bio sam radostan kao kakav stari sijedi djeda okružen unučićima, radovao sam se zajedno s malom školskom djecom koja su živala da trče po meni idući u školu i iz škole kući. Tada tek uvidjeh da služim na pravu korist i po sto puta blagoslovih vrijedne i umješne ruke onih starih davno pomrlih Rimljana kojime nekad sagradiše. Samo sam tada preko ljeta malo tužan i osamljen, jer djeca ljeti ne idu u školu i sada razgovaram jedino s točkovima natovarenih seoskih kola koja mi ispričaju po koju novost iz sela i okoline. – A kad će djeca opet ponovo poći u školu? – upita radoznali mjesec. – Kad? Kad ti još pedesetak puta preputuješ čitavo nebo i kad ova njiva već odavna bude požnjevena. – Oh, bogami, još mnogo, često me zabole noge kad pomislim na toliki put – prošaputa mjesec koji već bijaše stigao na zapad pa se spusti za drveće na brijegu i ugasi svoj žuti fenjer. – Hvala na priči, susjede drume! – sneno se javi njiva. – A sad je vrijeme da se spava. Laku noć. – Laku noć – odvrati joj stari drum i potonu u duboku tišinu. Živa vatra i ris usamljenik Mladi nemirni divlji mačak zvani Živa Vatra, sin mnogohvaljene i na tri dana hoda čuvene mačke Stare Prelje, posljednji put srdito frknu na dvojicu svoje braće i krenu kroz gustu hladovitu šumu. – Neću više da živim s vama dvojicom, lopovi jedni! Ne mogu po volji da se širim i duljim na ležaju – vi mi smetate; ne mogu da pojedem svu lovinu koju mati donese – vi je sa mnom dijelite; a najsunčanija mjesta pred našom kućom vi ste zauzeli. E, pa ko će onda da živi s vama... idem lijepo u daleki svijet, tamo će svakako bolje biti... Uostalom, zar mati nije pričala o nekoj zemlji gdje ševe same lete u usta. – Ha, ha, ha, ha, idi samo, idi, svađalico jedna. A s kim ćeš se tamo igrati? – povikaše za njim braća. – Igraću se sam još ljepše nego s vama. – A ko će ti uveče pričati priče? To naša majka najbolje zna. – Naći ću već nekog ko ljepše priča od nje. I namršteni mladi mačak sam krenu kroza šumu. Prošao je pored mnogo studenih šumskih izvora, posvađao se s jednom vjevericom koja mu je na glavu bacila prazneorahove ljuske, osluškivao je kako lisica priča svojoj djeci priču o debeloj glupoj kokoški, divio se jednom šarenom tetrijebu, i kad god bi ugledao nešto neobično, prohtjelo bi mu se da to nekom ispriča. Ali kad bi se god okrenuo, iza njega nije bilo ni Munje ni Žiške – njegove braće. – Hm, baš bi valjalo da su sad oni lopovi ovdje. I što je dalje odmicao kroz šumu, osjećao se sve usamljeniji i toliko puta na kakvoj čistini među starim bukvama poželio je da se bar malo poigra. Ali ko bi se igrao sam u pustoj šumi. Na puteljku više jednog izvora susrete se s medvjedom. – Hajde, čiko, ispričaj mi nešto lijepo. Dosadilo mi je samom u šumi. – Aha, ha, ha! – zasmija se medvjedina – otkud bi moja dugačka priča mogla da stane u tako malu smiješnu glavicu s brkovima. Moje su priče samo za mlade mečiće – dodad on poučno i produži put. Ožalošćen i posramljen, Živa Vatra krenu dalje. Iza jednog kamenjara susrete ga debeli prugasti jazavac. – Hajde, striko, ispričaj mi nešto lijepo. – Hm, nešto lijepo – zamisli se dobroć udni jazavac. – Eto, bila jednom jedna njiva puna žutih zrelih kukuruza... – Kukuruza! The, zar mi je to nešto lijepo – kiselo procijedi Živa Vatra. – Ne valja ti priča, idem ja, brate, dalje. Zbogom. – Da čudna stvorenja, braćo moja – začudi se jazavac gledajući za njim – ne voli priče o kukuruzima. Ta šta je ljepše od toga. U močvarnom šumskom gustišu Živa Vatra nabasa na divlju svinju. – Um-hrum, ko je to? – skoči svinja nakostriješene dlake, već spremna za bitku. – Živa Vatra, sin Stare Prelje iz roda ma čaka – predstavi se mladi mačak. – Tražim nekog ko bi mi ispričao štogod lijepo, dosadno mi je samom u šumi. – Stara Prelja? – zamisli se svinja. – Čini mi se, ovaj, da sam još nešto načula za nju. Znam, ovaj, lani je ovdje imala gnijezdo neka jako brbljiva ptica, pa je, ovaj, mnogo pričala... Hm, ovaj, žao mi je što ti ništa ne znam ispričati. Znaš, ovaj, mi svinje uopšte malo razgovaramo... Doiviđenja, stranče, želim ti da do jeseni dobiješ što deblju slaninu i, ovaj... I nespretna divlja svinja, i ne završivši razgovor, utonu u kaljugu, a Živa Vatra još tužniji produži put. – Hej, što si tužan, mladiću? – zacrvkuta s grane jedna radoznala krstokljuna. – Nemam nikog svog da se sa njim poigram i porazgovorim – odvrati joj tužni mačak. – Kako da nemaš! – ukliknu ptica. – Baš maloprije vidjela sam gore na jednom drvetu neko stvorenje, čini mi se da je od tvog roda, samo, kako da kažem, ima brkove na ušima. Hajde, pođi gore pa pogledaj. Živa Vatra hitro ustrča uza strminu. Gore, na krivu nisku drvetu, ležao je jedan ris. – Hej, ko si ti? – obradovan povika mačak. Ris je ležao na krivom drvenom ogranku s glavom tužno položenom na prednje noge. Kad ču pitanje, on umorno otvori oči. – Ja sam ris Usamljenik. A ti, ko si ti, mladiću? – Ja sam Živa Vatra, sin Stare Prelje iz roda mačaka. Nisi li ti, možda, neki naš rođak? A zašto si tako tužan? Zašto se ne igraš? Nemam s kime, mladiću. Moje je pleme već izumrlo, ja sam, evo, ostao posljednji...Nema više u šumi negdašnjih ljutih risova i zato je moje srce tužno. – A znaš li da pričaš tako lijepo kao moja majka Stara Prelja? – Da pričam! A kom da prič am? Ne igraju se više pred mojim ležajem okretni mladi risovi i zato su najljepše priče već davno otišle iz moje glave. – Ihaj, pa ti si, dakle, sam. Ne moraš ni s kim da dijeliš ni ležaja ni ručka. Baš si srećan! – uzviknu Živa Vatra. – Eh, moj žutokljunče! – uzdahnu ris Usamljenik – zelen si kao ovogodišnje lišće. Gorak je ručak kad ga sam jedeš, a ležaj je prazan i pust bez mojih nekadašnjih drugova. Šest ljutih risova spavalo je zajedno sa mnom ldok sam bio mali, a sad mi je srce tužno kad se toga sjetim. Te Usamljenikove riječi podsjetiše Živu Vatru na njegovu braću i majku, i on duboko u srcu zaželi da se opet s njima poigra na sunčanu proplanku, da se pogrebu oko ručka, a uveče, u mraku, da, ležeći zajedno, slušaju sanjivu priču svoje majke. – Ah, ah, sad tek osjećam koliko su mi draga moja braća i čitav moj rod – zažmirka on gotov da zaplače. – Stari Usamljeniče, hajde pođi sa mnom da zajedno živimo. Na te riječi Usamljenik ponosito podiže glavu i zasvijetli očima. – Hvala ti, mali moj rođače, ali moje mjesto je ovdje. Ris Usamljenik do kraja će čuvati stanište svojih starih. Zar da se u kuću mojih predaka useli kakva lukava lija ili debeli jazavac? Ne, to se neće dogoditi, dok je god mojih zuba i šapa. Idi kući, mali moj prijatelju, valjda si već nešto naučio od svog starog ro đaa... Toga večera Živa Vatra pokajnički se vrati svojima. Usamljenikove riječi duboko su se zasjekle u njegovo malo srce, i kad je odrastao, postao je najbolji i najhrabriji mačak u čitavoj planini. S njim se ponosiočitav njegov rod. I na pet dana hoda uokolo širila se njegova slava po svim jazbinama, gni ezdima i brlozima šumskih stanovnika. Sunčev pjevač U topli ljetni dan sjedi cvrčak na ulazu svoje tamne rupe, svoje drage kućice, i pjeva svoju beskrajnu sunčanu pjesmu. Pjeva cvrčak o tome kako se u rano svitanje, puno jutarnje rumeni, bude ptice i cvrkutanjem dočekuju sunce, pjeva o podnevu kad zlatna pšenica šumi i vrapci se svađaju u zelenim krošnjama, o svježem večeru, kad cvjetovi šire krunice i očekuju rosu. Priča cvrčak u pjesmi i to, kako se mrav znoji vukući slamku mnogo puta veću od sebe, i to, kako je juče jedna strašno velika goveđa noga stala upravo ispred njegove rupe, a on je pobjegao duboko pod zemlju i srce mu je bilo manje od makova zrna. Pored cvrčkove rupe njegov susjed, zlovoljni srditi hrčak, nezadovoljan gunđa: – Pjevaj samo, pjevaj, lakomislena glavo, presješće ti brzo tvoja pjesma. Zar ne vidiš kako se crni oblaci dižu iznad planine? – Hej, hej, crv-cvrk, oblaci će se razići i opet će biti sunca – pjevajući mu odgovara cvrčak. – Zbilja, zbilja, da li je to istina? – pripitaše ga sa grane vrapci uplašeni od nepogode. – Hm, kakva istina! – ljutilo im odvrati hrčak. – Naletiće takva oluja, koja će bestraga odnijeti sve žito s polja i ja ću onda čitavu zimu gladovati. A i vi nećete bolje proći, prokleti kradljivci. Pokupiste svu pšenicu, pa meni baš ništa neće ostati. – Hej, hej, poslije oluje sunce uvijek veselije sija i nebo postaje ljepše od modrih različaka u polju – pjeva cvrčak. – Hvala ti, mali moj prijatelju – sleti do cvrčkove rupe jedna brižna grlica – hvala ti što me hrabriš lijepim vremenom, jer djeca su mi još mlada, pa se bojim da ne nastradaju u oluji. Dok su oni tako razgovarali, oblak već bijaše zaklonio sunce. Sijevnu prva zelenkasta munja. – Eto, kažem li ja – zakuka hrčak – udariće takve bujice i poplave, koje će uništiti sve što se nalazi u polju. A voda će prodrijeti i u moju rupu, ovlažiće žito koje sam ljetos ukra... hm, ovaj... skupio, i ono će još prije zime istrunuti... Jao, jao, propašće onda cio svijet. – Kakve bujice, kakve poplave – nasmija se raspjevani cvrčak. – I poslije najbujnije kiše ševe će se opet dizati u plavo nebo, njihova pjesma ispuniće cijeli svijet, a zlatni maslačak opet će se radovati suncu pijan od svoje ljepote. – Oh, oh, sunčani pjevaču, kako je veselo srce moje od tih tvojih riječi – zadihano uskliknu jedan mrav žurno silazeći niz vitku vlat pšenice. – Znate, moja su braća daleko na putu, pa se sve bojim kakve nesreće. Oh, oh, bude li tako kao što ti kažeš, pokloniću ti najzrelije i najveće pšenično zrno. Planina se zamrači, munje učestaše i prve teške kaplje udariše o zemlju. Jato čvoraka žurno preleti nisko nad samim klasjem. – Počinje smak svijeta – zlurado progunđa hrčak gledajući uplašene vrapce šćućurene u krošnji stare kruške usred polja. – Kad se ja ponovo vratim iz svoje rupe, vas više neće biti u životu i onda su sva žita svijeta moja. To reče i nestade ga pod zemljom. – Oho-ho, oho-ho, ala će nas osvježiti ovaj pljusak – zapjeva cvrčak. – Doviđenja svi koji me poznajete i čujete, moram malko da sklonim glavu I on se uvuče u svoju rupu tek toliko da ga kišna kap ne bi udarila u glavu, pa je ushićen gledao kako blistave munje paraju oblake. Uopšte, to je bila njegova slaba strana, da je uživao gledajući munje. – Sve će se opet na dobro svršiti, kad to cvrčak veli – pomisliše i vrapci, i mravi, i jedna šarena buba-mara sakrivena pod listom maćuhice. Plaha ljetna kiša začas prođe poljem, oblaci se raziđoše, a sunce se razli poljima kao zlatna rijeka. Ugledavši ponovo sunce, koje je rađalo radost u njegovu srcu, cvrčak prvi iziđe iz skloništa i zapjeva svoju najljepšu pjesmu u počast suncu. I svi osjetiše da je to zanosna pjesma dobrom suncu, koje se ujutru diže iznad drveća na brijegu. Zašumi pšenica talasajući se kao more, vrapci se radosni razletiše na sve strane, osmijehnu se modri različak uvjeren da je njegov cvijet dio samog neba, pa čak i vječito zlovoljni hrčak osjeti kako mu se po licu razliva blaženstvo i hitro pobježe u rupu da to ne bi ko vidio. Na vlati pšenice, iznad samog cvrčka-pjevača, zadivljeno je slušao jedan mrav zaboravivši trenutno kud ono bijaše pošao. Posljednji potomak velikog borca Visoko u planini, gdje je nekad živio mnogobrojni rod risova, bijaše zastao još posljednji potomak negdašnjeg brojnog plemena. Bio je to čuveni ris Usamljenik. Kiša već odavno bijaše isprala kosti njegovog posljednjeg druga i mnogo je snjegova palo od onoga vremena otkad Usamljenik sam spava u pećini svojih predaka, a ipak svako veče, kad suton sklopi latice rijetkih šumskih cvjetova, ris Usamljenik izlazio je pred svoju pećinu da otpjeva staru lovačku pjesmu risova i da pozdravi prvu zvijezdu, koja je javljala da je vrijeme za noćni lov. Znao je on da bi sjeni njegovih slavnih predaka, koje vječito lutaju oko pećine, bile vrlo tužne kad se ne bi sa prvom zvijezdom čula njihova stara pjesma, koja javlja početak lova. I ponosan je bio Usamljenik što se javlja s onog istog mjesta odakle su se ne kad javljali njihov praotac Šarena Smrt, pa čuveni ris Strašna Šapa, koji je godinu dana proveo u ropstvu čovjeka i otud pobjegao, pa toliko čuveni risovi i možda najslavniji među njima Veliki Borac, koji je poginuo na ulazu u njihove pećine boreći se čitavu noć s medvjedom, koji je htio da otme njihovo ležište. Stara je to priča o Velikom Borcu, stara kao bor pored pećine, a možda još i više. Znao je tu priču svaki ris, a Usamljenik, kad god bi se nje setio, užarenim očima gledao je svoje oštre nokte i mislio: – Braniću našu kuću isto onako kao i ti, o, Veliki Borče. Prošlo je tako mnogo veselih ljeta i studenih snježnih zima otkad Usamljenik živi sam. Jedini mu je drug bio smjeli planinski orao, koji bijaše savio gnijezdo na visokoj litici povrh ulaza u pećinu. Vijući se visoko pod modrim nebom, okupan suncem, on je često opijen kliktao: – Usamljeniče, prijatelju, cio svijet je moj, dođi da zajedno letimo. Pored orla, u blizini pećine, stanovala je i jedna vesela krstokljuna, ali ona je bila tako malena da nije ni mogla da bude drug jednoj ta ko velikoj zvijerci kao što je ris. Ona je, dakle, bila samo drag poznanik. Jednog predvečerja, dok je Usamljenik pio vodu na studenom šumskom izvoru sakrivenom među stijenjem, doleti krstokljuna vrlo uplašena. – Usamljeniče, strašan medvjed penje se put tvoje pećine. – Medvjed! – trže se stari ris. – Dakle, ipak, suđeno mi je da umrem u istom boju kao i moj najslavniji predak. I on požuri što je brže mogao put svoje pećine. I tek što stiže na čistinu pred ulazom, između borova u strmini pomoli se krupan mrzovoljan medvjed. Njegovi saplemenici bijahu ga protjerali zbog zle ćudi i on je sad tražio novo sklonište. – Oho-ho – uzviknu on kad stiže na čiistinu pred pećinom – evo divna skloništa, baš mi takvo treba da ga udesim za zimovanje. Ej, ti, šarena mačko, gubi se odavde. Ovo je ležište mojih starih. U njemu sam i ja ugledao prvi sunčev zrak i prvi put omirisao dah planine. Stranče, potraži sebi drugi stan – mirno ga dočeka Usamljenik. – Gle ti bezobraznika! – prodera se medvjed. – Jesam li se ja zato popeo ovamo, da me kojekakvi mačori uče pameti. Čisti se ispred moje nove kuće. I on pođe put risa, opasno gunđajući. Usamljeniku se gnjevno zacrveniše oči i on osjeti kako u njemu planuše srca i Šarene Smrti, i Strašne Šape i slavnog Velikog Borca, i on osjeti da se sa d posljednji put treba pokazati pred sjenima čuvenih predaka. Skupi se, ispruži oštre nokte i ljutite vrteći repom spremi se na skok. Medvjed se ispravi na zadnje noge, a kad mu Usamljenik prvim skokom razdera njušku, on bijesno zaurla: Tako mi gnjilih krušaka, rasuću tvoje kosti po svoj planini. Otpoče krvava bitka. I orao i uplašena krstokljuna kleli su se poslije pred svojim poznanicima da takve bitke nisu vidjeli otkad su se iz jajeta izlegli. Iako je medvjed bio jači, Usamljenik se junački branio i sjećajući se priče o bici između medvjeda i Velikog Borca, još je srčanije nasrtao. Već se i ljubičasti sumrak stao spuštati između drveća, kad je medvjed, krvav, umoran i razderana krzna, izmakao iz boja i teturajući pobjegao niz planinsku kosu. Tek tada, izujedan i malaksao, Usamljenik klonu na ulazu pećine. Iz mnogih rana lila mu je krv. I dok je zamagljenim očima gledao kako li e sve više tamni, njemu se odjednom učiini kao da ispred njega prolaze svi negdašnji čuveni risovi koji su tu živjeli: prošao je praotac Šarena Smrt, pa Strašna Šapa, pa hrabri bojovnik Veliki Borac... Prolaze oni pored peć ine, ponositi na svog posljednjeg potomka, a Usamljenik osjeća kako mu na oći počinje da se navlači magla. – Sad znam šta je – prošaputa on bez imalo tuge – kad ris vidi svoje mrtve, to onda znači smrt... Ah, da mi je samo dočekati prvu zvijezdu, da posljednji put otpjevam lovnu pjesmu risova... I on se, široko otvorenih očiju, s naporom zagleda u modro nebo. Jedna sitna zvijezda ubrzo zatreperi iznad borova. – Vrijeme je – prošaputa Usamljenik i poslj ednjom snagomm podiže se na noge i kroz planinu otplovi glas risa koji se sprema u lov, glas od koga zadrhte mnogi šumski stanovnici. A kad se u ljubičasti sumrak otkide posljednji uzvik lovne pjesme risova, Usamljenik iznemogao, zamagljenih očiju, sruši se pred ulazom u pećinu u svojoj razderanoj odjeći, šarenoj kao sjenka procvjetale trešnje na prašnu drumu. – Klik, klik! – uskliknu njegov prijatelj orao, pa se preko svog običaja podiže iznad planine, da gore u visinama, gdje je još bilo sunca, otpjeva posmrtnu pjesmu kakva se pjeva samo orlovima. Ubrzo se iza vrhunca podiže krupan crven mjesec i na čistini pred pećinom obasja mrtvo tijelo posljednjeg risa. Mačak otišao u hajduke Bruji veselo vodenički točak, glas mu putuje sunčanim poljima i gubi se u staroj bukovoj šumi, punoj tišine i vlažnih sjenki. U vodenici drijema mlinar Triša, star i dobroćudan čičica. Pokraj njega sjedi njegov debeli mačak, i on takođe drijema. – Djeda Trišo – javi se mačak, pospan i lijen – djeda Trišo, čuješ, ulovi mi jednog miša. – Miša, kakvog miša, rođeni? – začudi se djeda. – Nikad nisam lovio miševe. A, hvala Bogu, ima ih dosta u našoj vodenici, još će ti brkove odgristi kako uvijek spavaš... Neću, lovi sam! – Onda mi ispeci pogaču. – Neću ni to. – Nećeš! Onda, brate, idem u hajduke. Ovako se više ne da živjeti. Mrzi me da za miševima jurim. A hajduci, čujem, dembelišu u šumskoj hladovini. – Hm! Ne bih rekao. Hajduk mora biti spreman stići i uteći, a ti... Uostalom, možda će te hajduci opametiti, pa ćeš biti vrjedniji. – I baš nećeš da mi pečeš pogaču? – Neću; ko bi lijenčinu uvijek hranio. Idi pa lovi. – Dobro, djeda Trišo. Onda zbogom. Praštaj so i hljeb koji zajedno pojedosmo, ja odoh u goru zelenu. I nemoj mnogo da tuguješ za mnom. Ode mačak na vrata, a starac, ostavši sam, počeša se po brašnjavoj kosi i obori glavu. A mačak pređe uskim brvnom preko potoka, provu č e se kroz šuštav zreo kukuruz i zaputi se u pust sumračni bukvik. – Pazi, otkud ovaj hajduk? – začudi se jedan kos i žurno odleti ispod tiha zelena svoda. – Oho-ho, već se na prvom koraku vidi ko je pravi hajduk – obradova se mačak i oholo podiže brk. – Idem da potražim kakvu hajdučku družinu, možda im je potreban harambaša. U golu kamenjaru, punom jazbina, mačak nabasa na debela prugasta jazavca. Leškario je jazo pred ulazom u svoju jamu, sunčao se i po svoj prilici smišljao nekakav lopovluk. – Dobar dan, šareni šumski stanovniče, ne znaš li, možda, gdje se ovdje nalaze hajduci? Stupio bih u njihovu družinu. – Hajduci? Pa gdje će biti hajduci ako ne ovdje – usliknu veseli jazo. – Baš si došao na pravo mjesto. Mi, jazavci, najveći smo hajduci pod nebeskom kapom. Grde nas ljudi na dva dana hoda uokolo, zovu nas i razbojnicima, štetočinama i lopovima. Kako vidiš, mi smo ti vrlo znamenit i č uven narod. Čuveniji smo i od modre lisice, a i medvjedu smo slavu pomračili. – Gle, gle, od srca se radujem. Valjda ćete i mene primiti u svoje junačko društvo? – Ta kako i ne bi tako brkata hajduka. Nego ovaj, kako da kažem, da ti nisi kakav rođak psima? – Psima? Šta govoriš! Nema ljućih neprijatelja nego što smo mi i psi. – Dobro, onda ćeš večeras s nama u kukuruz. Vidjećemo koliko vrijediš. Ubrzo sunce utonu za visoku planinsku kosu, kroz lišće zašumi hladan vjetrić i modar sumrak uđe u šumu. Mačak se sjeti djeda Triše i dođe mu tužno: – Eh, sada moj djeda sjedi sam na pragu vodenice, a mene tamo nema. Kad se prva sova diže i nečujno poleti ispod grana jazavci krenuše u krađu. Mačak se sjeti kako bi sad divno bilo spavati uz huk vodeničkog točka, bi mu žao što nije poslušao djeda, i tužan pođe s njima. Kad iziđoše iz šume, ugledaše na jednom kraju njive naloženu vatru. To je gazda njive ložio da uplaši štetočine. Najstariji jazavac primače se mačku i sa strahom pripita: – Bojiš li se ti onoga crvenog sunčeva rođaka što jede suve grane tamo u ćošku njive? – Koga? – začudi se mačak. – Aha, to ti misliš na vatru. Pa to je moj najbolji drug za hladnu noć. – Tvoj drug! – prestraši se jazavac. – A, zato li se tebi oči sjaju u mraku... E, onda ti prvi idi u kukuruz, mi ćemo za tobom. Ali tek što zađoše u njive i počeše da šušte lomeći suve stabljike, psi od vatre nadadoše strašan lavež i jurnuše put kradljivaca. Gazda se prenu iz polusna, zgrabi pušku i opali u noć. Prestrašeni jazavci jurnuše put šume, a mačak se od straha pomete i dade se u bijeg prema potoku. Za njim se nadade krupna čupava psina bijesno lomeći kukuruz. Bježeći pred njim kao slijep, mačak jedva pogodi preko brvna na potoku, dotrča do vodenice i zagrebe uz brvna pod krov. – Jao, jao, otvaraj, dragi djeda Trišo! – Ko je to? – ču se iznutra starčev glas. – Ja, tvoj mačak. – Ne primam hajduke. Idi pa traži drugog jataka. – Otvaraj, premili djeda. Pusti me samo unutra, nikad mi više hajdučija neće pasti na um. Provrijedniću se, poloviću sve miševe... Jao, evo pasa. Otvori, slatki čičice. Odobrovoljen, čiča Triša otvori vrata, otjera psa i pusti mačka unutra. I mačak je zaista održao svoju riječ. Pitajte samo miševe, koji žive u okolini čiča-Trišine vodenice. Pitajte, ako ima još kojeg u životu. Hvalisavac i pjesnik Jedna bučna šarena kreja, koja je povazdan boravila u orašju, sleti za trenutak na prostranu poljanu po kojoj su pasle ovce i u gustoj paprati naiđe na ševu koja je mirno ležala u svom gnijezdu načinjenom u niskoj travi. Skromna ptičica imala je i sada boju suve spržene trave i jedva se razlikovala od okolnog zemljišta. Kad je ugleda tako skromnu i neuglednu, kreja stade da se dere: – He, he, he, kre, kre, da ružne ptičice. Da nemam ovako dobrih očiju, mislila bih od tebe da je kamen ili bus suve trave. Kre, kre, mijau, to je zaista da čovjek pukne od smijeha. – Ta što se dereš toliko, nisi u šumi – mirno je opomenu ševa. – Mi, stanovnici pašnjaka, tih smo narod i ne volimo mnogo graje. – He, he, kre, stanovnici pašnjaka! Ako ste svi tako sivi kao ti, lijep ste onda narod. Ta ko može da voli tako neugledno stvorenje kao što si ti? – Ko me voli? – osmijehnu se ševa. – Možda imam više ljubimaca nego ti, ljepojko. – Ah, ah, kakva drskost, dostojna jednog poljskog miša. Pogledaj samo moja divna šarena krila, ljepša od nebeske duge, pa moj rep na kome mi svakako zavide i svraka i grlica. A tek moj glas. Znam da podražavam skoro sve ptičje glasove, znam da maučem kao mačka i da plačem kao ljudski ptić koji leži u drvenom gnijezdu koje mati ljulja... – Ćuran iz čovjekova dvorišta ima lijepo perje i rep kao lepezu, pa ipak se čitavog dana samo oholo šepuri i brblja gluposti. I baš ga niko ne voli. – A tebe, misliš, neko voli sa tvojim perjem koje ima boju drumske prašine. Reci mi, šta ima na tebi što može da se zavoli? – Šta imam? Kako da ti kažem, kad ti to ne ć eš razumjeti, jer ti je srce prazno i život pun glasna kreštanja – zamišljeno stade da govori ševa. – Znaš, kad se ja dignem visoko, visoko u vazduh, onda u moje srce uđe i modro nebo, i sunce i zemlja okupana u sjaju zajedno sa svim svojim zlatnim žitima i zelenim šumama. A kad sve to osjetim u srcu, onda zapjevam vedru sunčanu pjesmu zbog koje me svi poznaju i vole. – Uha-ha, kre-kre, ala ova laže – stade da se smije kreja. – Zar u tako malu ptičicu da stane čitava zemlja i još sunce. Ta za te je previše i jedan orahov plod iz mog orašja. – Ali ne, nisam to mislila – stade da se pravda ševa. – To je nešto sasvim drukčije. Vidiš, da nisi razumjela... – Čitava zemlja, čitava zemlja – stade da se ruga kreja. – Eh, vidjećeš sad – ljutnu se ševa i ostavivši gnijezdo diže se u sunčan vazduh. Letjela je sve više i više, dok se najzad ne pretvori u malu crnu tačku. I dok je kreja začuđeno gledala za njom, iz visine se odjednom prosu srebrna sunčana pjesma. – Ciri, ciri, veliko moćno sunce blista nad poljima, talasa se na vjetru zlatno žito i pčela zuji oko crvenog cvijeta djeteline... – Gle, čuje se ševa – obradovaše se žeteoci u polju i za trenutak zastadoše gledajući u blijedomodro nebo. – Krasna ptičica. – Ciri-biri – nastavljala je ševa – šuma se stere kao zelen ćilim na brijegu, u njoj živi veseli kos sa crnim okom, a podno brijega vječito putuje potok, a ipak je još uvijek tu sa svojim srebrnim ribama. Zašto onda da ne budemo radosni... Dva bosonoga dječaka, koji su oko potoka skupljali naplavljene grane za svoju babu, zastadoše s naručjem punim drva i pogledaše jedan u drugog. – Čuješ li ševu? Hajde, koće prije da je ugleda. I spustivši pored sebe drva, oni legoše poleđuške u pijesak i zagledaše se u visinu. – Circi-rici, po prostranu polju miču se ovce bijele kao snijeg, vidim pastire sa nemirnim psima i nadam se da nijedna neoprezna noga neće stati u moje malo gnijezdo sa šarenim jajima. Oj-hoj, budite oprezni svi koji prolazite poljem. – Lijepo će vrijeme biti. Čujete li ševu? – reče jedan stari čobanin i razdragan pomilova svoje čupavo pseto. – Hej, djeco, nikad ne dirajte ševina gnijezda, grehota je. – He, kre-re, mijau – stade da se dere kreja sva uzdrhtala od zlobe i zavisti. – Zar se zaista nekom dopada to što pjeva ta crna tačka visoko u vazduhu? – Uh, otkud sad ovde kreja, baš me uplaši svojim glupim kreštanjem – trže se stari čobanin. – Hej, djeco, deder skočite pa otjerajte tu glupu ptičurinu. Skočiše čobančad, zazviždaše kamenice, a kreja srdito krešteći odleti u svoje orašje. A kad se ševa, radosna i živa, ponovo spustila do svoga gnijezda u paprat, začudi se što nema kreje. – Gle, otišla, svakako joj se nije svidjela moja pjesma – pomisli ona bez imalo ljutnje i leže na svoje gnijezdo u zelenoj sjenci paprati. Skromna i tiha, opet je ličila na bus spržene suve trave. Cvrčak traži sunce Čitavo sunčano ljeto, od ranog jutra do tihe večeri, cvrčak je pjevao u niskoj travi na padini brijega. Pjevao je već o svemu što je vidio u svome malom svijetu: i o suncu kako se lagano diže iznad brijega, o vjetru kako neumorno šušti ispod žbunova i stalno mijenja put, o svom prijatelju zlatnom pčelcu koji je vidio i takve stvari koje cvrčak čak ni u snu ne sanja. Najzad je ispjevao dugačku pjesmu i o tome kako su crni i žuti mravi vodili veliki rat oko jednog prezrelog pšeničnog klasa iz koga je ispadalo zrnevlje. Žestoko su se ujedali mravi, nadaleko je mirisala mravlja kiselina, a cvrčak je pjevao zagledan u jednu bijelu krilatu sjemenku maslačka koja je, obasjana suncem, plovila nad razbojištem. – O, o, pogledajte svi, crni mrav davi svog žutog rođaka a iznad njih putuje bijela krilata lopta i oni je ne vide. Oj-hoj, ko bi ratovao, kad se nebo smije i kad maslačkova djeca putuju u dalek svijet. – Glup si ti, pjevaču. Ta ko ne bi ratovao zbog onako dobrog zrnevlja – narugao mu se jedan siv poljski miš, ali se cvrčak na to nije obzirao i produžio je dalje. Ta kad su pjesnici slušali miševe? Sjedeći u travi smišljao je cvrčak vedre i vesele pjesme, a ljeto je neosjetno minulo, prošla je i rana jesen i jednog jutra nebo je osvanulo oblačno i tiho. Izišavši pred svoju rupu, cvrčak se začudio zašto je sve uokolo neveselo i bez sjaja, pogledao je prema nebu i kad je opazio da nema sunca, razumio je sve i jako se rastužio. – Gle, sunce je zaboravilo da iziđe ili se možda negdje izgubilo – zabrinuto promrmlja on. Prođe jedan dan, prođe drugi, treći, a oblaci nepomični i tamni, jednako leže na nebu. Zabrinuo se mnogo cvrčak i sve bi htio nešto da zapjeva, ali mu ne ide od srca. – Moram nekog da upitam šta je to bilo sa suncem – prisjeti se on i pođe kroz travu. U putu susrete jednog velikog mrava. – Hej, prijatelju, da ti možda ne znaš šta se dogodilo sa suncem? Već ga odavno nema. – Mnogo sam zabavljen skupljanjem zimnice pa nisam ni primijetio da ga nema –odgovori mu užurbani mrav. – Gle, zaista ga je nekud nestalo – začudi se on iskosa gledajući u oblačno nebo. Oko jednog obližnjeg kasnog cvijeta sjetno je zujao zlatni pčelac. – O, stari znanče, ti ćeš svakako znati šta je to bilo od sunca? – Od sunca? Prošao sam odjutros toliko svijeta koliko ga ti nikad nećeš vidjeti, ali baš nigdje ne vidjeh sunca. Po svoj prilici, otišlo je nekud vrlo daleko. Kroz travu je naišao dremljivi jež. Cvrčak ga predusrete vrlo učtivo: – Veliki bodljivče, ne zna li možda vaša premudrost kud se to sklonilo sunce? Otkad ga nema, presahnuše sve moje pjesme. – Oho, ti li si onaj pjesnik koji je ispjevao pjesmu o meni i o velikoj zmiji – zadovoljno progunđa sanjivi jež. – Pitaš me za sunce? Pa svakako spava negdje za brijegom. Ta zar ne znaš, da sad nastaje veliko spavanje? A možda i ne spava, ko će ga znati. Aa-ah! Poslije tako mudra odgovora, jež se gromko zijevajući izgubi u grmlju, a cvrčak ostade sam i zamišljen pod jednim hladim bijelim cvijetom tratinčice. – Baš niko ne zna gdje je sunce, moraću da ga potražim, jer bez njega mi je tužno i pusto u srcu. I već sutradan cvrčak se probudi vrlo rano, iziđe pred svoju rupu i pošto je još jednom tužno pogledao oko sebe, po svom toliko voljenom zavičaju, on oborene glave krenu u svijet. – Hej, kuda tako rano, pjevaču? – povikaše za njim radoznali susjedi. – Idem u svijet da potražim sunce. Bez njega mi se baš nikako ne živi – odvrati im cvrčak. – Hm, ko je tako lud da ostavi svoju kućicu, svoju slobodicu punu svega i svačega i da ide da traži tamo nekakvo sunce! Kakva mi je korist od sunca? – začudiše se mravi. – He, he, pa i kuću si zaboravio da zatvoriš. Još bi mogao kogod da te pokrade – opomenu ga miš koji je inače bio poznat kao veliki lupež. – Eh, meni nemaju šta da ukradu – osmijehnu se cvrčak, sunčani pjesnik. – Ja svoje sa sobom nosim. – Dživ, dživ, divim se onima koji imaju hrab rosti – zacvrkuta s obližnjeg drveta jedan vrabac. – I ja sam željan sunca, ali nemam smjelosti da krenem odavde i da ga tražim. Radije zato ostajem da čitavu zimu, narogušena perja, kupim zaostale mrvice ispred ljudskih stanova. Danima i danima cvrčak je lutao tražeći sunce, ali mu niko ne umjede da kaže šta je to s njim bilo. Jednog dana vidio je i jato crnih lasta kako oštro sijekući vazduh cvrkuću: – Na jug! Na jug! Kad je te večeri susreo jednog puža koji se još ne bijaše zatvorio u svoju kućicu i zapitao ga što to cvrkuću laste, ovaj mu je zlovoljno odvratio: – Ah, ti krilati stvorovi; njih čovjek nikad ne treba da sluša. Samo gluposti brbljaju. Uostalom, zar se iko pametan podiže iznad čvrste zemlje? Jednog predvečerja cvrčak stiže na ivicu neke šume, već skoro sasvim gole. Zaustavi se pod jednim grmom pored grupe kasnih napola procvjetalih ciklama i tu odluči da prenoći. U sam suton nebo se bijaše izvedrilo i sad su, osute po njemu, treperile sitne studene zvjezdice. Postajalo je sve hladnije i hladnije i cvrčak bi se rado sklonio u svoju negdašnju kućicu, samo da je bila u blizini. Neka beskućna buba, šušteći kroz opalo lišće, uznemiri ga u razmišljanju. – Hej, ko to ide? – prenu se on. – Ne boj se, prijaško, ne boj – začu se iz mraka dobro ćudno gunđanje – ja sam stara svjetska skitnica, pobratim zvijezda i da lekih puteva. A ti ko si, s kim imam čast da govorim? – Ja sam cvrčak sa Sunčane Padine, po zanimanju sam pjesnik. Pošao sam po svijetu da pronađem izgubljeno sunce. – Oho, oho, veliki planovi. Divim se smjelima. I pozdravljam te, junače, na ivici ove šume koju su moje nemirne noge prešle s kraja na kraj... I, veliš, baš si čvrsto odlučio da potražiš sunce? – Da, prijatelju – potvrdi cvrčak. – A znaš li da u ovako vedre jesenje noći dolazi tiha bijela smrt koja se zove mraz? Pomrijeće sve kasno cvijeće, opašće posljednje liš će, a svi ovakvi beskućnici kao što smo nas dvojica naći će takođe smrt. – Znači da nikad više neću vidjeti svoje voljeno sunce. E, onda je bolje da bijelu smrt dočekam pjevajući svoju vedru sunčanu pjesmu. Pjevajući nju, neće mi žao biti da umrem. I cvrčak se sjeti svoje ostavljene Sunčane Padine, sjeti se prošlog ljeta i svog prijatelja zlatnog pčelca, i stade da pjeva najljepšu pjesmu koju je sročio u počast suncu. Okolno cvijeće još posljednji put zadrhta sjetivši se toplih zlatnih dana, drveće se sjeti žarkog ljeta i sviju prošlih povjetaraca koji su šuštali kroz lišće dok je još bilo mlado. I svi zaboraviše na bijelu smrt, koja je sa svih strana neosjetno prilazila. I dok je mraz sve više stezao, cvrčak, osjećajući da mu već dolazi smrt, zapjeva još i posljednju pjesmu o tome kako je tražio izgubljeno sunce, kako je dugo lutao ispod naoblačena neba i najzad se u zvjezdanoj noći sastao s bubom-skitnicom da zajednički dočekaju bijelu smrt. I najzad, završivši pjesmu i padajući na zemlju, cvrčak još posljednji put ugleda u svom srcu svoje voljeno izgubljeno sunce i blažen potonu u naručje bijele smrti. Vodeničar i njegov mačak Mačak djeda Triše vodeničara, onaj isti mačak koji je negda čak u hajduke išao, iziđe jednog sunčanog dana pred vrata vodenice, istegnu se na suncu koliko je god dug i još nešto malo više i stade zadovoljno da prede. – Frrr-mrrr, izgleda da ovo sunce sija samo zato da se ja na njemu grijem. Bez sumnje, to je lijepo od njega. Sjetiću ga se čim ulovim prvog vrapca. U to vrijeme djeda Triša je baš spavao u vodenici odmarajući se poslije ručka, kad jedan oprezan miš iziđe iz rupe, pretrča preko djedinog lica i ponovo šmugnu u rupu. Djeda se uplašen trže iz sna, a kad se sjeti ko ga je probudio, stade da grdi i da zove mačka: – Hej, gdje si, lijenčino, lopove, vucibatino, izdajico,čmavalo?!... – Koga to izvoljevate zvati, uvaženi druže u nevolji? – javi se ispred vodenice mačak praveći se nevješt. – Koga? Ti još pitaš koga, hajdučka sorto. Naravno da zovem tebe. – Gle, gle, ko bi to rekao – tobože se začudi mačak. – A ja odovud čujem da si uzviknuo pet prekrasnih imena, pa sve mislim: možda čovjek zove stonogu. Pa i ko bi drugi mogao da ima toliko imena. – Ah, ah, još se rugaš, stari ugursuze. Razumijese da sam tebe zvao. Hranim te i pojim, a miševi mi pored toga usred bijela dana trče preko lica. – Zaista, bezobrazluk dostojan samo jednog miša – mudro zaključi mačak. – Ali, dragi djeda, baš u to vrijeme kad je taj mišji inženjer pravio put preko vašeg lica, ja sam biozauzet jednim vrlo važnim poslom. – Kakvim poslom? – začudi se djeda i podiže obrve čak do svoje kape. – Preo sam. – Aha, trista mu žabljih dlaka i dvjesta magarećih rogova, zar je tvoje predenje uopšte ikakav posao? – grdno se začudi djeda i izbeči oči. – Oho-ho, vi još sumnjate u to – ljutnu se mačak. – A, na priliku, zašto ne bi valjala moja pređa? Nisam ni ja valjda mačji kašalj. – Pa šta predeš, de, da čujem? – uozbilji se djeda. – Pa... najprije ću da opredem mrežu za lovljenje vrabaca, zatim konopac na koji ću objesiti psa koji me je lani jurio oko vodenice, a onda ću oplesti jedne čarape i prodaću ih tebi za pečenu ševu. – Gle, on se meni još ruga! – dreknu djeda i zgrabi metlu. – Čekaj samo, sad ću ja tebi da pokažem. Mačak hitro skoči i zagrebe uz jednu vrbu nagnutu nad potok. – E, ne ćemo tako, djeda, ne dam se ja tući. Ta i ja sam valjda neki slobodan građanin, iako mi nigdje nije zapisano ime, prezime i datum rođenja. Kad već hoćeš da me biješ, odoh ja brate, u svijet. I djeda Triša, sav crven od ljutine, stade da se pentra uz vrbu, ali se već kod prvih grana omače i bućnu u plitku vodu, a mačak, videći da nema šale, skoči s vrbe i strugnu preko polja. Dok je mačak bježao kroz kukuruz, djeda-Triša, sav mokar, izvuče se iz potoka, pronađe u vodenici veliki komad ugljena i na širokim bijelim brvnima vodenice, pored samih vrata, krupnim slovima napisa ovaj oglas: "Ja dolje potpisani djeda-Triša, vodeničar, ovim se odričem za sva vremena svog dugogodišnjeg druga mačka, jer je dotični lijenčina i bezobraznik i jer me je on gurnuo s vrbe u potok. Dugove koje moj bivši mačak bude napravio ne priznajem, naročito one u slanini i siru, štete koje nanese ne plaćam, i u slučaju da dotičnu ličnost negdje uhvatim,premlatiću je kao mačku. Ovo se daje na znanje svim koji dolaze u ovu vodenicu. Djeda-Triša, vodeničar s.r." Dok je to srditi djeda pisao, mačak već bijaše stigao do prve seoske kuće. Na pragu ga dočeka domaćica, starica oštrih očiju i kukasta nosa, po zanimanju vračara. Mačak pred njom ušilji brkove i slatko se nasmiješi rastežući usta od uva do uva. – He, he, dobar dan, medena bakice. Imate li možda kakva posla za jednog nezaposlenog mačka? Imam odlične svjedodžbe i preporuke od svojih dosadašnjih gazda, ali ih sa sobom ne nosim iz prevelike skromnosti. – Oh, rođeni moj, baš si dobrodošao. Osijediše me ovi prokleti miševi. – A ovaj, bakice, mogu li dobiti unaprijed jednu malu kaparu na ime svoje godišnje plate? I ako je moguće da mi je isplatite u obliku jednog komada slanine – zamoli je mačak. – Pa, može, može, zašto ne? – pristade baba i donese mu dobar komad slanine. – Eto, pa sad lovi po kući miševe, a ja odoh do susjetke. Čim vračara iziđe, mačak pojede čitav onaj komad slanine i poslije toga se tako ijeni i zadrijema da zaboravi i na miševe i na svoje obećanje, pa se savi pored ognjišta i ubrzo zaspa. Dugo je tako mačak spavao, sve dok ga ne probudi škripa avlijskih vratnica. Mačak načulji uši i začu kako neko pita njegovu babu: – Hej, stara, šta će ti toliki kolac? – Dobila sam novog mačka, pa ako ne bude vrijedan, ubiću ga ovim kocem kao što sam ubila i onoga starog – odvrati baba. Kad to razumjede mačak, prođe ga jeza od vrha nosa do kraja repa i sav se oznoji od straha, pa čim je baba otvorila vrata, on šmugnu pored nje napolje i stade da bježi prema kukuruzu. – Hej, hej, držite lopova, držite prevaranta! – zakrešta vračara i s uzdignutim kocem jurnu za njim ne bi li ga dostigla, ali je mačak jurio skoro kao kakav zec i začas iščeznu u kukuruzu. Tu provede noć usamljen i pun straha, a ujutro, kad se baš odlučivao da pođe čijoj drugoj kući, začu na seoskom raskršću lupu doboša i viku dobošara: – Narode, čujte i počujte, u selu se pojavio opasan mačak varalica. Našoj dobroj vračari uzeo je na ime kapare komad slanine i pobjegao. Ko god dotičnog prevaranta uhvati, neka ga preda opštinskim vlastima. Preporučuje se svima da preko čitavog dana i noći puste sve pse s lanca kako bi se ovoj opasnoj mačjoj varalici što prije ušlo u trag. Kad siroti mačak razumjede taj oglas, preznoji se od golema straha petnaest ili šesnaest puta, pa što je hitrije mogao strugnu prema djeda-Trišinoj vodenici. Ali kad stiže pred vrata i ugleda onaj srditi djeda-Trišin oglas, on pretrnu od glave do pete. – Kud ću sad, žalosna mi majka? Sjedio je dugo pred zatvorenim vratima ne usuđujući se da zove djedu, a kad se najzad starac pokaza na pragu, mačak pokajnički obori brkove. – Rođeni moj djedice, primi me natrag. Biću poslušniji i mekši od zečjeg repa. – Ko ste vi, gospodine, ja vas ne poznajem? – tobož se uozbilji djeda. – Ah, ah, kako da ne poznaješ? – reče mačak skoro kroz suze. – Ja sam tvoj mačak. – Moj mačak? Ja sam samohran i nemam baš nikog svog. Poslije smrti sve svoje imanje zavještaću miševima, jer sam ih mnogo zavolio. – Šta, miševima, trista mu jegulja! – gnjevno frknu mačak. – Pusti me, pusti me samo, molim te, da ih ja pitam, čiju su mi ljubav preoteli. Na te riječi djeda se više nije mogao da uzdrži, nego se samo gromko nasmija i pomilova svog nemirnog mačka. – Hajd, hajd, gade jedan, praštam ti sve tvoje lopovluke, ali drugi put se dobro drži: odsjećiću ti brkove, ako me samo rasrdiš. – Baš je prava istina da si ti najbolji čovjek pod nebeskom kapom – pokajnički priznade mačak ulazeći u vodenicu. Vidra i varalice Vidra Vidrić, stara vidra koja je bila doktor cjelokupne mudrosti, lukavstva i podvaljivanja, a po zanimanju sudija za sve životinje koje su živjele u rijeci i oko rijeke, iziđe jednog jutra pod staru vrbu gde je bila sudnica i obrati se okupljenim životinjama: – Hej, ko ima nešto da se žali? Prvi se javi jedan veliki rak. – Slavni sude – započe on – imam da se požalim na jednu veliku i tešku nepravdu koja dosad nije učinjena nijednom raku na dan hoda uokolo, pa bilo da se ide natraške kao što čine rakovi ili unaprijed kao što to čine ostale životinje. – A šta bi ti moglo da bude? – radoznalo zaškilji mudra Vidra Vidrić. – Ta još pitate! – uzviknu rak. – Ja sam, znate, vodeni berberin i još lani pogodio sam se sa somom iz Duboke Vode da mu redim i podšišavam brkove, a on je obećao da mi plati sve odjedamput i to onoga dana kad mu naraste brada. – Hi-hi-hi-hi-hi – nasmija se Vidra Vidrić koja je neobično voljela da čuje svako novo lukavstvo i podvalu. – Pa je li mu već narasla brada? – Jest vraga! – zakuka rak. – Već je prošla godina dana, a od njegove brade ni korova. I po mišljenju čitave naše rakovske naseobine Rakovice, taj som je jedan običan lopov i varalica. – Šta, zar ja lopov? – prodera se som koji se pljuskao u blizini obale. – Gospodo, otkud ja mogu biti lopov, kad imam dva ordena za građanske zasluge? – Hej, vi, nisam vam još dao riječ – povika na nj Vidra Vidrić. – Tužioče, nastavite. – I tako, dakle – nastavi rak – hm, gdje sam ono stao... i tako dakle, on mi, po svoj prilici, ne će nikad ni platiti moj dug. – A šta vi imate da kažete u svoju odbranu? – obrati se Vidra Vidrić tuženom somu. – Ja, ovaj... je l' ja? – zamuca som. – Znate, zaboravio sam svoje dokaze kod kuće. Hoćete li me pustiti da ih donesem, pa ću se tek onda braniti? – Aha, to ti, dakle hoćeš da podvališ i meni, Vidri Vidrić, doktoru cjelokupne mudrosti, lukavstva i podvaljivanja, je li? E, ne ćemo tako. Odmah ovdje, na licu mjesta, poništavam tvoj ugovor s berberinom Rakom Rakićem i osuđujem te na progonstvo u Plitku Vodu. Vodeni policajac Štuka Štukić neka odmah izvrši moju presudu. Jedna velika štuka odmah se postavi iza Soma Brkića. – Ali, ovaj, ja ću tamo umrijeti od gladi. U Plitkoj Vodi tako je malo hrane – stade da se žali Som Brkić. – A, ovaj, kad ću biti pušten iz progonstva? – Tačno onoga dana kad na vrbi rodi grožđe – kratko presudi Vidra Vidrić. – Jao, jao, bogzna koliko još vremena ima do toga – stade da kuka Som. – Ah, ah, pustite me samo da ostanem u Dubokoj Vodi, odmah ću berberinu isplatiti svu njegovu zaradu. Poslije te molbe, jedva ga pustiše u pratnji Štuke Štukića i poslije kratkog vremena som donese raku svu njegovu zaradu. – Živio sud, živjela mudra Vidra Vidrić! – povika Raka Rakić i od radosti se toliko zbuni da pođe unaprijed kao i ostale životinje. – A sad, ko je sljedeći? – upita Vidra Vidrić. – Ta sam ja – javi se jedna mala šarena buba-mara. – Došla sam da se žalim na svoju nepravednu gazdaricu. – Šta, zar neko može da učini nažao i tako umiljatom stvorenju? – začudi se čak i mudra Vidra Vidrić, koja sve dotad u svom sudijskom radu ne bijaše čula da je neko uvrijedio buba¬maru. – Istina je, mudri sudijo, moja gazdarica Stonoga Stonogić, velika stonoga iz Crvenog Mulja, pogodila se sa mnom da joj čistim cipele. Pristala sam za malu nagradu i neznajući da ona ima toliki broj cipela. – A koliko ih ima? – upita Vidra Vidrić. – Stotinu pari. – Auh, sirota bubice. Pa kad stigneš da ih sve očistiš? – Kad stignem, pitaš? Počitavu noć čistim te nesrećne cipeletine koje su od vrha do dna umazane muljem, jer moja gazdarica povazdan vršlja okolo po mulju. A sad su joj još došli i gosti: njen brat sa ženom i sa šestero djece, i ova zahtijeva da ja sirota čistim cipele i njima, a ako neću, kaže, neću dobiti ni trunke od čitave svoje dosadašnje zarade. – Tako je, tako zaista – potvrdi sudija. – Ti se nisi pogodila da služiš i njezine goste. A, dozvolite, koliko pari cipela sad imaš da čistiš, otkad su gosti došli? – Pa odrasli gosti imaju dvjesta pari velikih i njihova djeca šest stotina pari malih cipela, a kad se tome doda još sto pari gazdaričinih cipeletina, onda to sve skupa iznosi devet stotina pari cipeletina, cipela i cipelica. – Auh, auh, vrti mi se glava kad samo i zamislim taj broj, a kamoli da ih čistim – namrštise Vidra Vidrić. – Zaista, čini vam se velika nepravda. Tu nema druge, nego da vam gospođa Stonoga Stonogić isplati vašu zaradu, pa da je napustite. – Jest, kad bi ona to htjela. Ali ona meni još prijeti da će mi zadržati sve moje stvari, a kad sam jutros pošla da je tužim, ona se zatvorila s gostima u kuću i prijeti da nikom neda unutra, pa ma ko to bio. – Aha, objavljuje rat pravosuđu – naljuti se Vidra Vidrić. – Onda nam ne preostaje ništa drugo nego da bombardujemo njenu utvrđenu kuću, sve dok ne pristane da te isplati. I Vidra podiže oči i zovnu s grane pticu vodomara. – Hej, vodomaru ribolovče, uzmi u kljun kamenčić i bombarduj utvrđenje Stonoge Stonogić iz Crvenog Mulja. Vrijedni vodomar za čas sleti do obale, uze jedan kamičak i podiže se iznad Crvenog Mulja. Kad stiže iznad stonogine kuće, on otvori kljun i kamenčić bućne upravo pred stonoginu kuću: šljap! – Hej, šta je to? Kao da nas neko bombarduje – uplašeno povika stonoga izlazeći pred vrata. – Isplaćuj zaradu buba-mare i vraćaj njezine stvari, inače ću za čas iznad tvoje kuće dovesti čitavu eskadrilu vodomara i za pet minuta sravnićemo sa zemljom tvoje buntovničko gnijezdo. Preplašena Stonoga Stonogić otrča brže-bolje sa svih svojih sto pari nogu, iako je imala žuljeve, iznese zavežljaj buba-mare i hitro izbroja zaradu. – Evo, pa nosi! Nikad više neću primati u službu buba mare. Kad vodomar donese buba-marino blago, ona se raširenih krila do zemlje pokloni Vidri Vidrić. – Hvala, pravedni sudijo. – Ima li još ko da se žali? – povika Vidra, a kad joj se više niko ne javi, ona se samo mudro nasmiješi na okolne vrbe, klimnu glavom oblaku koji je plovio iznad grana i bez riječi zaroni u vodu. Kategorija:BiH književnost Kategorija:Proza